Zelgadiss OneHalf
by Yvintia
Summary: In his search for humanity, Zel falls in the spring of drowned woman. Slayers characters in Ranma 12 situations! Obviously a SlayersxRanma fic.
1. Prolog

****

Zelgadiss ½

Disclaimer: None of the Slayers characters, nor the Ranma ½ characters belong to me. I wrote this fanfic for fun and no other reason. Sit back, relax, and enjoy my insanity! BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

****************************************************************************

It had been about a year since the defeat of Darkstar. The lonely chimera, Zelgadiss Graywords had been continuing on his search for a cure, but had come up with little success. He now found himself in a place he had never seen before. A large sign that was held above the road by two tall poles informed him that this place was called Jusenkyo. He passed under the sign, and looked around at the scenery. There were many springs of water scattered throughout the area. The springs had several bamboo poles sticking out of them. There were no other people anywhere, much to Zelgadiss's relief. He cast a levitation spell and flew up on to the tallest one, to look around.

His cape flapped in the gentle breeze, drawing attention from his bizarre, but nonetheless cool appearance. Most of his clothing was pale brown, providing quite the contrast with his blue skin. It may not have been so bad if his skin was a smooth blue, but oddly shaped lumps of rock protruded from various places on his body. The breeze blew his sharp lavender colored hair across his face. He reached up, and brushed several of the wire like strands out of his blue eyes. Everything seemed so quiet here in Jusenkyo. For a very brief moment, he closed his eyes and thought of the time when he had been human. 

"AIYAAAA!!!!!!" An unfamiliar voice shrieked. Zelgadiss opened his eyes and looked down to see a short and rather fat man wearing a tour guide's uniform running in this direction. He stopped to catch his breath at the edge of a spring, then yelled, 

"Please sir, come down! It be very bad if you fall in spring!" 

"Bad? How so?" Zelgadiss was curious about this. If normal people thought it was a bad thing, it could be just what he needed to cure himself.

"Jusenkyo have over 100 springs! Each with own tragic legend!" He gasped for air again. "Whoever fall in spring take body of who or _what_ ever drown there!" 

"Is there a human spring?" Zelgadiss was beginning to get excited. In his excitement, he could feel himself losing balance. His effort to right himself without aid of magic was literally his downfall. He fell off the pole, landing squarely in a spring below him. 

"AIYAAAA!!!!!!" The guide screamed again. "This very bad!" 

"Why? I feel fine." Zelgadiss was quite relieved that the spring hadn't been any deeper. After all, he would sink like a stone in water. He paused for a moment, looking down at himself in the water. For some reason, he looked a little bit _strange_... Even for a chimera. His chest seemed much larger and more round then it had been before. 

"I'm a _WOMAN?!!_"

*****************************************************************************

Even if you think it stinks (Which I'm sure all sane people will... -_-; ), please review it anyways. If enough people say they like it, I'll post more up. Okay, so I'll probably post it no matter HOW the reviews go... But I'll be more likely to get it up _soon_ if you say you like it.


	2. Where to go from here?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Slayers or Ranma ½ characters. Don't sue me!

Someone reviewed my story, which made me so happy that I wrote another chapter! Please enjoy it! ^_~*

***********************************************************************

Zelgadiss sat in depression in the tour guide's house, leaning his head on the table in front of him. 

"I'm a woman..." (S)he mumbled to himself. "Couldn't that spring at least have taken away my chimeraizim?" He groaned and thumped his head on the table. 

"Now now, sir. It not so bad. You pretty cute girl." The tour guide poured him a cup of tea. Zel groaned again. 

"That's not reassuring at all." (S)he complained. 

"Sir, I learn many things as guide here. Hot water reverse effect of spring." 

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Zel demanded, standing up.

"Because cold water undo effect of hot water. When it rain, or even snow, you become woman again." The tour guide paused as Zel picked up the teapot and raised it over his head. "Aiyaaa! Sir, that water hot! Very hot!" Zel ignored his warning and emptied the teapot on his head. He flinched as the scalding water slid down over his rocklike skin. He shook some water out of his hair and walked to the door. 

"Sir! Where you go now?" The guide called after him. 

"I am continuing on my journey." Zel said shortly and walked out of the building. The door slammed firmly behind him. 

"I be guide here many years, but I never see one strange as that." The guide watched Zelgadiss leave.

***********************************************************************

About a week later, the newly depressed chimera found himself in a small roadside inn drinking tea. He sat alone in a corner, by a window that had been propped open with a stick. He found himself staring out the window, his tea growing cold. The weather was fair today; neither too hot nor too cold. It may have been warmer had there not been a pleasant breeze rippling across the land. He turned back to his tea and stared at the cup. He truly did not know where his next destination in the search for his humanity should be. He was tired of this. If only that spring would have restored his humanity... 

Suddenly, a paper flew through the window, landing in the middle of his face. It startled him, causing him to fall over backwards in his chair. He shook his head to clear the confusion and picked up the paper. 

"The Furinkan School of magic?" He read the bold headline of the flier aloud. He sat down to read the rest of the flier to himself. It said,

"The Furinkan School of Magic is now accepting students! Experience in the use of magic not required! Now researching new branches of magic! See office in Seiruun for more details." He clenched the flier with both his hands. This could be it. The things that could cure him of his chimeraizim! There was also the possibility that it could rid him of this new curse as well. He chuckled to himself, then turned and left the inn. He was going to Seiruun! 

***********************************************************************

Yep, short and stupid. But now that I _finally_ got all the prolog out of the way, we can get on to the Furinkan School of Magic! Yay! What horrors await Zelgadiss there? ^_^ |/


	3. An engagement to forget

Disclaimer: None of the Slayers or Ranma ½ characters belong to me. 

However, Yeshta, Meri, Poison Tree and Etarnia are the property of my siblings and myself. 

***********************************************************************

Zelgadiss stumbled out of the Furinkan School of Magic's Registration office. He squinted in the light from the sun that was much brighter than the building he had just come out of. The Registration office was poorly lit, largely because of the fact that it had no windows. He had been able to register for classes that would start tomorrow, but now he had a new problem. 

Every single coin in his possession had been taken for the various fees of attending school. 

First, there were the fees for tuition, then there were fees for materials that would be used in the classes. The fees for late registration were _incredibly_ high, leaving poor Zel with no money at all. 

The worst part was that he had to find his own place to stay for the time he wold be attending classes. Although the School itself _did_ have some dorms, they were all full. Being a late registration student certainly had its drawbacks. He wandered around the streets of Seiruun, wondering what he should do. Living on the streets was not a desirable prospect, especially to a chimera who turned in to a woman when splashed with cold water. He sat down in an ally, wondering if a place like this would be his home for the time he was not in school. He leaned his head back and stared up at the sky. Now that his eyes were adjusted, he could see the rain clouds that hovered threateningly over him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head foreword as the clouds began to let their rain down upon the city. He glanced down at his newly rounded body, contemplating if he should have registered at the school as a female. 

"Zelgadiss? Zelgadiss Graywords?" A voice Zel did not recognize came from the street. He glanced up to see a man he did not know running up to him. 

"It _is_ you!" The man exclaimed, smiling while gasping to catch his breath. 

"And you are?" Zel asked, uncertain what to make of this. 

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's been years since I saw you!" The man paused. "I'm Mr. Tree, owner of the Tree Fighting Dojo. I saw you when you were just a little child!" Mr. Tree smiled. Zel wondered how on earth someone would recognize him if they had seen him in his childhood. 

"Please, come to my house, we can discuss this over tea." Mr. Tree took Zel's hand. Zel thought this was quite strange, with the possibility of being a trap. But if it were a trap, Zel would not feel badly about beating him senseless and stealing his wallet. Zel shook his head. 

"I've been around Lina too long..." (S)he sighed, standing up and following Mr. Tree down the street. 

***********************************************************************

"Please, wait here. I'll go get my daughters." Mr. Tree left Zel sitting at a Japanese-style table. Zel glanced around the room. IT was fairly plain and simple, with tatami mat floors and a sliding door on one side. A moment later, Mr. Tree returned with three girls following him. 

"Ooh, he's **cute**." The girl with dark brown hair commented, smiling. The three girls sat down across the table from Zel. Mr. Tree stood at the head of the table. 

"Zelgadiss, these are my daughters. Meri, age twenty-two." He gestured to the girl who was pouring tea. Zel studied her for a moment. She had long white hair that was pulled back in to elaborately interwoven braids and deep blue eyes. 

"Nice to meet you." She smiled and handed him a cup of tea. 

"Etarnia, age twenty." He gestured to the girl who had called Zel "**cute**". She had dark brown hair that was pulled back out of her face in a style that Zel could not describe, and dark brown eyes that matched her hair. 

"And Yeshta, age nineteen." He gestured to the one on the end. She stared at Zel blankly with turquoise eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a single ribbon at the base of her neck. At the top of her head, the hair was a pale blonde, but seemed to get darker as it flowed down. Zel curiously looked under the table to see the end of Yeshta's hair. The ends of her hair were mahogany colored. Between the top of her head and the end, the hair darkened gradually. Zel looked up at Mr. Tree, who was smiling proudly. 

"Well? Which one do you like?" Mr. Tree asked. 

"What?" Zel asked blankly. 

"For your fiancé." Mr. Tree said this as though it should make sense. 

"My fiancé? What are you _talking_ about?" Zel was beginning to get alarmed. 

"I'm sorry for not explaining sooner. " Mr. Tree sat down with a cup of tea that Meri handed him. "You see, I knew your great Grandfather, Rezo." 

"Rezo?!! What does he have to do with me?!" Zelgadiss demanded, slamming her (his?) hands on the table. 

"Please, calm down and let me explain. I knew him for a while, and we decided it was in our best interests to combine our family lines. So, we decided that you, the youngest male in his family would marry one of my three daughters." Mr. Tree paused dramatically. Etarnia yawned. 

"Look, Daddy, don't bore poor Zel with all your dramatics. I'm sure he had other things he'd rather do than listen to you go on all day." 

"You're right. I'm sorry." Mr. Tree wiped tears from his eyes. "When he chimeraized you, Rezo sent us this postcard." Mr. Tree handed it to Zel. Zel read it. 

"To Mr. Poison Tree:

Greetings from Sairaag. I hope this finds you well. Zelgadiss is nearly of a marriageable age. Prepare yourself and your daughters for the merging of our family lines. 

Sincerely, 

Rezo the Red Priest"

"But... That was ages ago." Zel stared at the writing on the card. 

"How I know!" Mr. Tree burst in to tears again. 

"..................." Silence stretched across the room. 

Zel turned the card over to see the picture on the front. His eyes widened in horror at the sight. In one corner, there was a chibi Rezo making a "peace" sign. The rest of the card was a rather dashing picture of Zelgadiss. Along the bottom of the card, there was a speech bubble that supposedly belonged to Rezo. It said, "Look for Zelgadiss in his new form!" Zel set the card on the table. (S)he was beginning to feel sickened.

*********************************************************************** 

Poor Zel! Don't you feel bad for him? (((_^)) Many thanks to the people who have reviewed this story! ^_^ Yes, even the one who flamed me... ^_^; I'll try to get more up soon! ^_^ \/ Peace!


	4. Magical Dual

Disclaimer: The Slayers and Ranma ½... Wait a sec, why do I keep mentioning Ranma ½? I don't HAVE any Ranma ½ characters in here! -_-; The **_SLAYERS_** characters do not belong to me. 

However, the characters Poison Tree, Meri, Etarnia AND Yeshta belong to me and my siblings. 

***********************************************************************

"Rezo swore that Zelgadiss was a male child." Mr. Tree was lying comfortably on a bed with a wet washcloth on his forehead. He seemed to be quite drained of energy. 

"What male do you see here?!!" Etarnia demanded, poking Zel's breast again. 

"Uhm... Please don't do that." Zel said quietly to Etarnia. 

"How are we supposed to be engaged to someone like _this_?!!" Etarnia continued to poke Zel. 

"Cut it out, Etarnia! He... **_She_** is our guest!" Yeshta glared over at her older sister, who removed her hand from Zel's breast. 

"Thanks." Zel said to Yeshta. 

"No problem. I'm used to dealing with my family." Yeshta smiled. "Since you're here, do you want to be friends?" 

"Why don't you two go have a sparring match in the training hall? I'm sure you would enjoy it." Meri suggested, removing the washcloth from Mr. Tree's head. "Dinner won't be done for a while anyway, and it would be a lovely way to pass the time." 

"It would!" Yeshta agreed enthusiastically. "What do you think, Zelgadiss?" 

"Ah... Well..." (S)he stuttered. 

"You _have_ studied some magic before, haven't you?" Etarnia asked in a bored tone. 

"A little, but I don't think..." Zel was cut off by Yeshta. 

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She smiled reassuringly. 

"If you say so." Zel said doubtfully. 

*************************In the training hall...***********************

"You can attack first, if you want." Yeshta stood across the room from Zelgadiss. The room had been designed for the containment of magical power; a room you could set a Dragon Slave off in without much worry as to the damage you would cause. 

"Not that Lina ever _worried_ about destroying things." Zel muttered to him(her)self. 

"What?" Yeshta tilted her head curiously. 

"Er... Nothing. Just that you can attack first." Zel's body fell in to a defensive stance. 

"All right." Yeshta said. She attacked with a poorly aimed Static Bolt, which he easily dodged. 

"_Okay, so she isn't a wimp._" Yeshta smiled to herself. "_Now for something stronger._"

They went through varying levels of magical power, but Yeshta was never able to hit Zel. Yeshta sat on the plain wooden floor, catching her breath. 

"_She's a lot better than I thought! Why wasn't I able to hit her?_" She wondered as she sat there, panting. Zel walked over and helped her stand up. 

"You're pretty good." Yeshta turned away from Zel, laughing. "Well, I'm just glad you're a girl!"

"Why is that?" Zel asked, suddenly getting a bad feeling.

"It's just..." She paused. "I'd really hate to lose to a boy." She smiled again, and walked away. Zel watched as she left the training hall. 

***********************************************************************

Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! ^.^ I'm enjoying my work on this story! I think it's going to be really long, though... That's okay, I'm not forcing anyone to read it... Maybe I should put "Any insanity you may gain from reading this fanifc is purely coincidental" in the disclaimer... ^_~* Anyways, look forward to the next chapter! ^_^ \/ Peace! 


	5. Bath Tub Battle

Disclaimer: None of the Slayers characters belong to me. 

Also: Author will not accept any responsibility for insanity that may be incurred by this story.

Another thing: Poison Tree, Meri, Etarnia and Yeshta DO happen to be the property of me, (or at least my siblings), so you can't sue me for them. 

And one more thing: There will not be ANY shounen/shoujo ai pairings in my story. If you are hoping for some to happen, please look elsewhere. 

***********************************************************************

"Oh, are you done with your practice?" Meri asked as Zel entered the kitchen. Zel nodded. 

"Dinner still isn't quite ready yet." Meri commented, stirring the soup that was boiling on the stove. "Why don't you go take a bath?"

***********************************************************************

_I suppose they'll find out someday._ Zel mused, sitting in the hot water that filled the tub. _I may as well just go out like this._ He stood up decisively, reaching for a towel. He heard the door slide open and froze in place. 

There, standing in the doorway was a very naked and equally frozen Yeshta. 

Quietly, without word, she closed the door, and walked down the hallway, putting her bathrobe back on. Zel waited for a moment, unsure of what to do. 

"**_YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!_**" Yeshta shrieked, running down the hallway. 

"**THERE'S A PERVERT IN THE BATHROOM!**" She yelled, pulling a sword out of its sheath, which had been hanging on the wall. 

"Why don't you just kill him with your magic?" Etarnia asked, sounding bored. 

"Because I'm scared!" Yeshta cried. 

"That's odd. Zelgadiss was in the bath just now." Meri commented in a worried tone. 

"I don't care!" Yeshta whipped the sword around to face the doorway, narrowly missing Zel's head. Zel, who was now both male and dressed, was standing in the doorway, shifting uncomfortably. 

"Sorry about that." He blushed. 

"Who are you?" Etarnia asked, tilting her head. 

"Zelgadiss Graywords. I'm really sorry about this." He said quietly. 

"Why don't you explain over dinner?" Meri suggested. 

***********************************************************************

A short while later, they were seated at dinner. Yeshta, who was sitting across from Zel, was continuing to glare daggers at him as she had been since the meal had begun. 

"Well my boy, since it **does** look like you're a man now, will you be explaining to us about your womanhood?" Mr. Tree asked around a mouthful of rice. 

"Father, please. Take care to be polite." Meri said in shocked tones. Ignoring them, Zel began his explanation. 

*****************Which I am too lazy to write, so...*******************

"That's not such a bad problem!" Mr. Tree grinned, setting his chopsticks down. "We'll still go on with the engagement. Pick which girl you wish for your bride." 

"Oh, he **definitely** wants Yeshta." Etarnia grinned. 

"I agree." Meri smiled warmly. 

"Wait a sec! Why does it have to be me?!!" Yeshta demanded.

"You hate boys, right? He's half girl!" Etarnia said this as though it made sense. 

"It's really quite fortunate for you." Meri said as she began to pick up the dishes from dinner. 

"You'll be the perfect couple!" Mr. Tree said dreamily. 

"He's a couple by himself!" Yeshta stalked out of the room angrily, slamming the door behind her. 

"Come on, Zel. I'll show you to your room." Etarnia offered, standing up. 

"Very well." Zel stood up as well, following Etarnia down the hall. 

_Engagement, huh? _Zel thought as he walked. _How can I get out of this? _The thought kept him awake late in to the night. 

***********************************************************************

My sister expressed concern about this story... So I will tell you: yes, I WILL be leaving the Ranma ½ plot as the story progresses... And yes, there WILL be other Slayers characters in the next chapter. "^_^" Look forward to it! 


	6. So long, Nahga

Chapter Six: So long, Nahga

Disclaimer: I don't own any Slayers characters. However, Yeshta is mine: Poison Tree, Meri and Etarnia are on lease from my siblings.

Been a LONG time since I worked on this story... But, here's the update you've been begging for! 

Review!

***********************************************************************

"You want to walk me to school?" Zel asked, looking up at Etarnia from his breakfast.

"No, not me. You should walk with Yeshta to school. After all, she **is** your fiancé, _right_?" With a snide grin, Etarnia disappeared through the door. Yeshta came in that same door a moment later. 

"Did she leave already?" She asked, watching the trail of dust that Etarnia had kicked up settle. 

"I think so." Zel answered. Yeshta looked at him and glared. 

"**You.**" Her nose twitched in annoyance. Ignoring the glare, Zel stood up. 

"Shouldn't you be going? You'll be late for class." Meri asked, handing them their packed lunches. Yeshta's eyes widened. 

"That's right, we will!" Yeshta grabbed Zel and tried to yank him up. "Oof! What are you made out of?!" She demanded, after her attempt to pull him up failed. 

"Rocks, mostly." He said coldly, standing up on his own. "Couldn't you tell?" There was an awkward silence for a long moment, before Meri broke it. 

"School?" She reminded them timidly. 

"Oh, that's right!" Yeshta said in a halfway whiney voice, grabbing her books (and lunch) with one hand and Zel's arm with the other. This time, Zel allowed himself to be drug off. 

"Have a nice day!" Meri called after them, waving. 

***********************************************************************

As they entered the schoolyard, a drove of boys approached in various battle stances with cries of "Yeshta! Your lunch!" "I'll be the one to beat you today!" "I'll be the one to win!" 

"Out of the way, I'm late!" She exclaimed, dropping Zel to start spellcasting. Zel watched as she disappeared in to a cloud of dust, magic spewing everywhere. When all the opponents had been defeated, Yeshta stood, trying to catch her breath. 

"Honestly. I know Meri makes good lunches, but this is just ridiculous!" Yeshta brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Zel walked up to her slowly. 

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Quiet. The worst is yet to come." She waved a hand to silence him, then pointed to a patch of bushes. "Watch that spot."

All was quiet for a moment, while Zel stared at those bushes and Yeshta chanted the incantation for a spell. 

"Three... Two... One..." Yeshta counted down slowly, holding the spell. "NOW!" 

On the "now", the worst sound known to the Slayers universe filled the air. 

Nahga BOING-ed out of the bushes Zel had been watching, laughing at the top of her lungs. 

"So you've defeated them all, Yeshta. Today, _I_ will win that delicious lunch!" Although the laughter had been broken long enough for Nahga to speak, it filed the air once more. 

"Stuff it, Nahga! This is my lunch!" Yeshta cried, firing the spell she had charged up. Nahga just blinked as the spell approached, then was sent flying away by the impact. 

"And that's that." Yeshta dusted her hands as the bell rang. "Oh no, we're lateeee!" She cried, dragging Zel in to the building. 

***********************************************************************

"This is **your** fault, you know." Yeshta said coldly, standing beside Zelgadiss in the hallway with a bucket of cold water in each hand.

"_My_ fault? How do you figure that?" Zel asked with a small from forming on his face. 

"If I didn't have to drag you to the classroom, I would have been on time!" Yeshta snapped, then added quietly. "I even beat them on time."

"What was that all about, anyway?" Zel asked after a thoughtful pause. 

"At the opening ceremony this year, Nahga told everyone that if they could defeat me, they could have my lunch." She paused. 

"Lunch is an awfully important thing to some people." Zel nodded, thinking of Lina and Gourry. 

"And since Meri attended this school, no one can argue that she's a fantastic cook. So every morning, I have to beat them all up to protect me lunch." She sighed. 

SPLASH!

A splash of water came from down the hall, where the drenched Yeshta and Zel turned their heads. Nahga stood there, holding an empty bucket. 

"I'll win it now!" She cried, then started to laugh again. Zel froze, entirely unsure of what to do now. Yeshta knocked Nahga through an open window with a spell. As they watched her plummet, another spell, a larger one hit her, knocking her back up. 

What spell was it?

"DRAGON SLAVE!"

***********************************************************************

Lina's here! What happens now? How will Zel hide?! All this and more in the next chapter of Zelgadiss 1/2! 


	7. The Blonde duckboy

Chapter Seven: The Blonde Duck-boy

Disclaimer: I own no Slayers—or Ranma 1/2—characters. However, I have contracted Meri, Etarnia, and Poison Tree from my siblings. Yeshta was mine to begin with. 

Many thanks to the reviews I have gotten! ^_^ Now I'll be adding more Slayers characters to the array! Lina! Nahga! Gourry! Valgarv! 

Valgarv? 

Read to find out! 

***********************************************************************

After the defeat of the terrible Nahga-monster, Lina levitated herself up to the window that Nahga had come flying out of. 

"I hope Nahga wasn't important to you or anything, 'cuz I don't think she'll be coming back for a while..." Lina laughed, flying in the window. The building had been built especially to withstand magical damage, so it was in fairly good shape. That could not be said of the schoolyard, though. It had been reduced to a crater... Oh well. 

"Who are you?" Yeshta asked defensively, standing between Lina and the soaking wet Zel. Zel was halfway trying to hide behind Yeshta, but since she was shorter than (s)he was, (s)he was still spotted by Lina. 

"Ah! Zel!" Lina grinned, rushing over to him. "How have you been?"

"Lina, this isn't a good time..." Zel muttered, trying to make his female voice sound as masculine as possible. 

"What's wrong? Do you have a cold or something?" She asked, reaching around Yeshta to grab Zel's arm. Yeshta scooted out of the way, and Lina had a full view of Zel. 

"**AUUUUUUUUUUUG! EVEN _ZEL_ HAS BIGGER BREASTS THAN ME!**" Lina shrieked and, than fell over backwards, fainting. Yeshta glanced from the fainted Lina to Zel, than back again. 

"What should we do now?" She asked. Zel sighed, moving his hand to his forehead in a clear "I-have-a-headache" gesture. 

"Take her home?" 

***********************************************************************

The unconscious Lina rode piggyback on Zel on the way home. Yeshta walked beside them; after all, she wasn't about to let him out of her sight after how much trouble he had caused. As they walked, their path crossed with Valgarv, who looked as though he had been traveling for quite some time. He was covered in dust, leaning heavily on a walking stick. 

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the Furinkan School of Magic is?" He asked in a quiet tone. 

"It's just down this road." Yeshta pointed to the school from where they had come. 

"Thank you." He said, and continued past them, only to turn on to the first side street that appeared.

"Weird." Yeshta muttered to herself. 

"You don't know the half of it." Zel muttered in response, and they continued down the street.

***********************************************************************

When they arrived home, Lina was taken in to Meri's care, leaving Zel and Yeshta to wait. After drenching Zel in hot water, they went to the porch to wait in silence. 

"So. It's your turn to explain things. Who was that?" Yeshta asked, coldly glancing at Zel.

"Hm?" Zel was snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh. She's Lina Inverse, commonly known as the Enemy of All Who Live." 

"And how do you know her?" Yeshta prodded. Zel tried to think for a moment, but couldn't think strait. 

"I—I don't remember." His hands come to grasp his now aching head. 

"Oh." Yeshta frowned. 

They waited for another long, quiet moment, before a strange laughter began to fill the air. 

"Zelgadiss Graywords! I have come for your life!" The voice said, only an instant before various weapons attached to chains flew out of the air. 

The weapons were quickly avoided, with Zel jumping one direction and Yeshta the other. 

"Who's there?!" Zel demanded. 

In response, Gourry fell out of a tree, clad in strange white robes. 

After standing up and adjusting his glasses, Gourry turned to the tree he had fallen out of and yelled "Zelgadiss! I will destroy you!" 

"Uhm... That's a tree." Yeshta piped from where she stood. Gourry adjusted the glasses again, and shrieked in surprise. 

"When did _this_ happen?!" He turned to Yeshta, and grabbed her in a hug. "Lina! You're all right!" 

Yeshta threw a FireBall at point-blank range, right in Gourry's face. 

"What part of me looks like Lina?!" She demanded. 

"I know what's wrong." Zel walked over to Gourry, who was still emanating smoke from the Fireball. He removed the clouded glasses from Gourry's singed face. "That should help."

Gourry immediately sat up. "I can see!" He quickly stood up and pointed at Zel. "Now, I will take your life!" 

"Aren't you tired of that yet?" Zel asked with a sigh. "All right then, if you want to fight..." He dropped in to a battle stance. "I'll beat anyone." 

_But that's not me!_ The back of his mind screamed desperately.

***********************************************************************

And that's chapter 7! *applauds self* *ahem* But of course, I couldn't do it without all the support from you guys! And of course, I thank the characters for cooperating with me, even if I AM messing up their universe... *sigh*


End file.
